Kayla McKinney
Summary Kayla McKinney is college student at Beyond University, a university for individuals gifted with superpowers. It works somewhat like colleges that focus on a subject--while most students go for that, it's not required. Kayla is pursuing a double major in History and Sociology instead of developing her superpowers, while being a star athlete on the swim team as her hobby. Appearance and Personality Kayla is very slim and toned in figure, with a youthful look that suggests she's underage. This irks her, so she often wears high heels and makeup, but it doesn't work, and she's too short for high heels to give her an imposing appearance anyway. Kayla looks traditionally Irish, with wavy red hair, bright green eyes, and freckles on a wide face. Usually she'll be carrying around a very heavy black backpack with little apparent effort. She prefers form-fitting outfits with bright, light colors. Highly energetic and expressive, Kayla's day-to-day life encompasses a wide range of emotions that she expresses. due to her academic and athletic workloads, she has few friends outside of the swim team, and is often lonely. Kayla suppresses a deep frustration with her performance compared to others at Beyond University; she is all too often eclipsed by someone with a superpower. Sometimes this is vented--violently. Kayla cannot stand being taunted or humiliated--if that happens, she quickly becomes loud and aggressive. Even outside of her athletics, Kayla is very physical, and expresses herself with body language, and can end up accidentally injuring frail people when she tacklehugs them too vigorously, to give an example. She rarely has the time to go to parties, due to her double major and athletics, but needs to unwind anyway, which is why she has a fake ID that allows her to buy alcohol. Powers and Stats Name: Kayla McKinney Tier: High 10-A Gender: Female Age: 21 according to fake I.D.; actually 20 Classification: Human (with superpower) Destructive Capacity: Furniture-Level Range: Melee Speed: High Athletic (average mile-run time is 8:17), or Pre-Olympian when swimming Durability: High Athletic (can perform with injuries even though that's a bad idea, was able to study and run more-or-less normally with a shallow chest wound after an accident in Elementalism class, knows judo combat rolls to avoid being hurt form falls) Stamina: High Athletic (Ran a marathon after getting in over her head with a bet. "I'm never doing that again.") Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (210 lb max lift) Striking Strength: High Class H (can physically break wooden beams and thin sheets of metal; can kick open locked doors if given several attempts) Standard Equipment: Swimsuit, backpack, whistle, pocket knife Intelligence: Above Average (IQ ~115) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, heat Powers and Abilities: Frost Control, Cold Resistance Natural Abilities Frost Control: Kayla can, at any time, decide for her exhaling breath to be somewhere around -40 Fahrenheit in temperature. This ability requires no effort. With some training in her Elementalism class, she can also freeze over handheld objects with a touch, cooling them to -40 Fahrenheit within seconds. This, however, does require effort. Cold Resistance: Kayla is immune to mundane levels of cold. She once jumped into a pool of ice-water in Elementalism class and wasn't fazed. Plunging her hand into liquid nitrogen made her wince, though, and she retracted it after a few seconds. Skills High Willpower: Kayla has strong self-discipline and determination, quite capable of pushing herself to deep exhaustion during physical training. This is how she keeps up with both her studies and athletics. Sociology and History Knowledge: She's majoring in these topics. Swimmer: Kayla is a natural-born swimmer and as at-home in the water as on land. She can hold her breath for three and a half minutes, and perform graceful swimming maneuvers as if she had some sort of intuition for water inertia and currents. Equipment Swimsuit: Form-fitting and form-shaping. Not a bikini; this is a swimsuit, designed to make fast swimmers even faster by improving their hydrodynamics. It can take a while to put on, because of its tightness. Backpack: Full of heavy textbooks and reading materials for history and sociology Whistle: Makes a shrill, high-pitched noise if blown on. Good for drawing attention to yourself if a frat boy from Digamma Omicron with super strength isn't listening when you tell him to stop touching you inappropriately. Pocket Knife: Self-explanatory. Hardened and sharpened by a metal-manipulator, but otherwise unremarkable. Notable Attacks and Techniques 2nd Kyu Judo: Two steps below gaining the first degree of black belt competence in judo. Judo involves using an opponent's strength against them--perfect for self-defense in a university where super strength is something you'll encounter. Kayla likes to toss people on the ground with O Soto Gari if they come at her directly, then make her escape. This martial art also means that she's comfortable getting thrown and/or falling. Kicks (Various): '''For her overall strength, Kayla has a lot of power in her lower body, so she prefers to use push kicks to break objects and front kicks to break faces. '''Cold Knife Attacks: Kayla doesn't really know how to use her pocket knife as a weapon, but as a last resort, she can try chilling the knife in her hand to -40 Fahrenheit and then putting the pointy end into whoever is trying to attack her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Wheelseconds Pages